tnxanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
TNXA Impact Wrestling
On December 3, 2010, after the Draft, Torrin posted TNXA iMPACT! The revenue, Bankers Life Fieldhouse (formally as Conceco Fieldhouse) in Indianapolis, IN. Both games used for SmackDown vs. RAW 2010 and 2011 for the Xbox 360 console. The Stage for TNXA iMPACT! is WWE RAW. It's theme song is "Show Out" by Roscoe Dash. Episodes Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 ' 'Episode 6 Rosters Superstars "Genreal Manager" Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) - Science Experiments, Get Out Of My Laboratory! Haru Glory (Rave Master/ACW Excel) - Five Knuckle Shuffle, Rave Driver 2.0 (CAF), Rave Cutter (TKO) "Charasmatic Enigma" Jeff Hardy - Whisper In The Wind, Twist of Fate, Swanton Bomb "The Wishmaster" Timmy Turner (Fairly OddParents) - TKO (RKO), Wish Cutter (Tower of London or CAF), Fairly Odd-Driver (R W & B Driver) Randy Orton - RKO, Punt Kick Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showdown) - 450 Splash, Rai Dragon (CAF), Dragonsault (Lionsault) Jack Evans ' - 630 Senton/Splash (CAF), Ode to Blitzkrieg (Standing Shoot Star) 'InuYasha (InuYasha) - Iron Reaver Soul Stealer (CAF), Wind Scar (CAF) The Miz - Skull Crushing Finale, Reality Check Zak Saturday (Secret Saturdays) - The Claw (CAF), Cryptid Elbow Attack (Outer Limits Elbow), Cryptid Suplex (Tazzplex) "Rated-R Superstar" Edge - Spear, Edgecution Johnny Test (Johnny Test) - Test Drive Triple-S (CAF), Test Elbow (Starstruck Elbow Drop) "El Tigre" Manny Rivera (El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera) - Tres Tigre Amigos (CAF), Miracle City Supreme (CAF) "Shadow Keeper" Marik Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh!) - Shadow Driver (Tombstone Piledriver), Shadow Mind Control (Vice Grips) "Tha Scorpion" Trey Suave (Original CAW) - Scorpion Death Drop (Reverse DDT), Scorpion Death Lock (Cloverleaf) "The Maniac" Jadeite (Sailor Moon) - Blackhole Slam, Lunatic Fringe (Spinning Fisherman's Buster) "The One Man Nation" Vaughn Kreed (UWA Assault) - Aneurysm (CAF), Spine Shatter "Japanese-American Superhero" Kid Dragon (Original CAW) - Rising Dragon (Snapmare Kick); Kyoto Stunner (Osaka Street Cutter) Cuties "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink - Triple German Suplex, Sharpshooter, Pretty in Pink (CAF), Pink Factor (CAF; Suplex followed by a Modified DDT; SvR 2010 only); Pink Driver (CAF; for SvR 2011, WWE '12, and WWE '13) "Bludgeoning Angel" Dokuro Mitsukai (Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan) - Club To Death (CAF), Kiss of Death (Long Kiss Goodnight) "The Ultra Director" Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) - Falcon Dropkick (Missle Dropkick), S.O.S. Faceplant (Facebuster) Mileena (Mortal Kombat) - Maryse - French TKO, French Kiss Skarlet (Mortal Kombat) ' - '"The Phenomenal" Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) - Jade Clash (Styles Clash/Faith Breaker), Jade-tastic Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara) - Egg Heart of Love (Leg Lariet Drop), Shugo Chara-canrana (CAF) "The Blind Bandit" Toph Bei Fong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) - Earthquake, Earthbender, Driving Richter Scale "The Teenage Witch" Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch/UWO) -''' It's Magic (Flat Liner or Mic Check) 'Gail Kim - '''Eat Defeat 'BloodRayne (BloodRayne) - Rayne Down (Gordbuster), Blood Bath Mandy Luxe (Totally Spies) - Bitch Slap (Women's Slap); Beverly Hills Bulldog Kim Possible (Kim Possible) - So Not The Drama (Corner Flip DDT), What's The Sitch? (Sliced Bread No. 2) "The Homecoming Queen" Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim Possible) - Homecoming Crown (Rock Bottom) Champions TNXA World Heavyweight Championship - Timmy Turner TNXA Legends Championship - Cody Rhodes TNXA World Tag Team Championship - Zak 'n Jack TNXA X-Division Championship - Vacant TNXA Hardcore Championship (24/7 is on the line) - "Tha Scorpion" Trey Suave TNXA Cuties Championship - Jessica Pink Stables Team Rocket (Pokemon) - James Kojiro, Meowth, & Jessie Musashi Blood Lust - BloodRayne, Mileena, & Skarlet The Hardys ''' - Matt & Jeff Hardy '''The Franchise Nation (?) - Vaughn Kreed & Jadeite Zak 'n Jack - Jack Evans & Zak Saturday Category:TNXA Shows